


You & I [Oikawa Tooru] [Reader-Insert]

by an_ambivalent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "You put your arms around me and I'm home. "





	1. Pretty Things [Soulmate AU]

**Soulmate AU: you can feel your soulmate’s emotions**

* * *

_They were bonded by fate, that much is true. But sometimes, fate is wrong and its reality is cruel._

* * *

 

He pressed his lips vigorously against her soft and plump lips. He was above her as his bare chest crushed her naked breasts to the point where it was _almost_ suffocating. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and her fingers brushed through his soft chocolate brown locks, forming a mess out of his usual well-kept hair.  She pulled his head as close as she possibly could and caused their intimate kisses to turn into a mess of sloppy lustful ones. Simultaneously, his large hands mindlessly caressed her skin and explored the curves of her body, before he settled them on her waist, and brought her hips closer to his. It was a slight tug-of-war of both participants pulling one another close to them as much as possible. This left little to no room for breathing and _added_ exhilaration to the already feverish atmosphere. Additionally, the atmosphere was etched with a little bit of everything: sexual tension, desperation for eventual climax, and guilt. Whether this guilt existed on her part, or his, it was yet to be determined.

 

With their long hungry kisses occurring without breaks, their lungs now burned, and their chest tightened because their bodies were _desperately_ in need of oxygen. She hit her clenched fist against his chest a few times, signalling for him to pull away. However, it was only after a few satisfactory slurping sounds, and when Oikawa literally felt like he was going to _die_ if he did not breath soon, did he pull away.

 

He leaned on his hands as he pulled away his lips, and his body from the female beneath him, both of them breathing heavily.

 

Oikawa opened his eyes and stared down at the female underneath him. Due to his intense gaze on her, she felt a blush adorning  her cheeks.

 

She smiled shyly at him.

 

“You’re good,” She said, and her smile widened.

 

His chest still heaved for breath, and he opened his mouth to reply. However, no words came out of his mouth because in that moment, Oikawa felt a warm sensation spread throughout his chest.

 

His eyes widened momentarily and he attempted to guess the emotion he--well, his _soulmate_ , felt. It felt like _happiness? Excitement? Perkiness? Endearment?_

 

It was wrong.

 

The brunet clicked his tongue in distaste as he returned his focus to the female beneath him, who was still awaiting his response.

 

In that moment, Oikawa decided that words were worthless. So, he surprised her by smacking his lips against her. Her eyes widened for a brief moment, before she closed them, and returned his kiss. Simultaneously, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both resumed their actions from before; only this time, it was _much_ more intense.

 

As he continued to press his mouth against her hungrily, the warm feeling in his chest continued to spread. The more the warmth grew in his chest,  the hungrier and harsher his kisses became.

 

He knew that it would not be long before the _truth_ would come to reveal itself.

 

Oikawa pulled away from the kiss, and he took a few deep breaths to recover the oxygen his body needed. Then, almost instantly, he attached his lips to the female’s neck, and began biting and kissing to create marks. His nips were harsh and _almost_ painful. However, it seemed as if the female beneath him enjoyed it rough, as she began to moan. Simultaneously, the warmth in his chest had amplified to the point where it was unbearable, and it suffocated him--not in a fun way either.

 

The small apartment was mostly silent except for the occasional sounds of slurps, grunts and moans. However, moments later, a new sound was heard. It was the sound of someone unlocking the apartment’s door, and opening it. This was followed by the sound of soft footsteps which seemed to be heading towards the room that _they_ were currently in.

 

Oikawa ignored the presence of a new commoner, and instead, pretended to relish in the idea that there was no one.

 

His concentration in his current actions heightened if possible and so did the warmth in his chest. He knew _they_ were close.

 

“Tooru, I’m home and I brought cake for your birth--” A voice announced excitedly, as the speaker opened the door to their, and Oikawa’s shared bedroom. However, the sight that awaited them, left them baffled.

 

[Name] eyes widened in horror when she saw Oikawa, her soulmate, shirtless and above another woman -- kissing her.

 

She knew that he was aware of her presence at how his shoulders had stiffened when she had called out to him. But still, the brunet did not even spare her a glance.

 

She felt broken.

  
  


“W-What’s happening here? I-Is this a j-joke? Because it’s not really funny,” [Name] stammered with a shaky and broken voice, as tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. Her hands begin to shake, and she took a wobbly step towards _their_ bed.  
  


“T-Tooru?” [Name] stuttered, and her lips quivered.

 

Suddenly, Oikawa felt his chest tighten and burn in a surge of emotions; surprise, sorrow, anger, and misery. It was like a switch had been flicked inside his mind to release a storm of negative emotions.

 

He ignored all of them.

 

“What?” Oikawa began, as he tilted his head back to look at his significant other.

 

His voice was emotionless and his eyes were dead. Nonetheless, he wore a _sickeningly sweet_ smile on his face.

 

“I’m trying to get laid and you’re ruining it,” He answered, and scoffed at [Name].

 

Seemingly, his words were the only catalyst she needed because without her permission, tears began to stream down her cheeks

 

At this, Oikawa felt a stinging sensation in his chest which suddenly, became the strongest emotion that burned him.

 

_Betrayal._

 

“Screw you!” [Name] hissed, and she viciously threw the plastic bag she held in her hands to the side of the bedroom.

 

When the bag hit the floor with a loud thud, the cake box was flipped open, and the cake was ruined as some of it smeared against the floor.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the ruined cake and clicked his tongue in distaste. Before he could open his mouth to reply in something along the lines of ‘ _how that was already taken care of_ ,’ [Name] had stomped out of their bedroom and slammed the door shut, harshly.

 

From that point on, Oikawa continued to be overwhelmed by _her_ melancholy and _her_ anger.

 

However, all [Name] felt was Tooru’s usual apathy. She did not feel even the _slightest_ signs of regret that she hoped she would feel on _his behalf_.

 

She leaned against the doorframe of their apartment’s entrance. Her hand covered her mouth so that her sobs would be inaudible, and countless of tears continued to stream down her face.

 

 _I guess they were right,_ she thought as she whimpered silently.

_Pretty things don’t last long._


	2. Broken Beings [Soulmate AU]

**soulmate au: where the world is black and white but you start to see colour when you meet your soulmate**

 

* * *

_**I belong to you, but you belong to him…** _

With destined partners and promised love, where joy existed more than sorrow, the world was almost perfect. But alas, the idea of attaining perfection itself is a flaw, because for everyone that got their ‘ _happily ever after_ ,’ there were those who got nothing. They were the ‘flaws’ who ruined the chance of obtaining perfection, and so, they were treated like anyone else who is different from the norm is treated: like trash; they were outcasted.

 

Oikawa Tooru, they said was the embodiment of perfection. He had everything: the looks, the talent, the charismatic personality, and anything else one could ever want.

 

“His soulmate is so lucky!”

 

“I'm jealous! If I could choose my own soul mate it would definitely be Oikawa-senpai.”

 

“I wish he was my soulmate,” and _so on_. These were the things he often heard behind his back as he would walk through the school corridors. In forms of whispers and gossip, he heard other’s perception of his perfection. Needless to say, it boasted his ego a little _too_ much, and then he began to thought that as well; _yes, his soulmate was indeed lucky to have someone like him._

 

But fate works in the most twisted and cruelest ways, and perfection can never exist.

 

He ended up being one of the ones they labelled as ‘trash.’

 

It was _almost_ comedic really.

 

Almost as if this was an anime where the new school year which initiated during spring, promised signs of a dramatic but a destined love story; the skies were a bright baby blue, the sun shone brightly, the cherry blossoms were bloomed, and some of the already dead petals littered the footpath beneath them; Oikawa had found the **one**.

 

Her hair strands flowed gracefully with the rhythm of the wind as if her hair was a dancer and the wind was the music which guided the strands’ movements; her glossy eyes shone with an unspoken and endearing innocence that enhanced her beauty. They were etched with concern and confusion because they were running late on the first day of their final school year and as the new transferred student, she was clueless about the whereabouts of her classes. Her clothes were slightly creased and her breath heaved; she was a sight to see.

 

Her beauty had only magnified when the dark and bleak world around him had started to take on colour.

 

“I found you,” He said, his eyes widening in genuine joy and amazement, as magnificent and rich hues of greens, pinks, blues, yellows, and everything more entered his sight. “You’re my soulmate,” He finished, and gave her a grin which stretched from one ear to the other.  

 

Although a new world of colours had entered his life _physically_ , the next few moments had morphed his colourful mind in an almost dead and bleak one.

 

“I beg your pardon?” She said, her glossy eyes widening in surprise, and an expression which was _too_ similar to his was evident on her face. However, her gaze was fixated on anywhere but _him_.  

 

Her confusion at his statement made thousand of bells ring simultaneously in Oikawa’s mind. The light started to fade away as he reached his hand out in last desperate hopes to claim it. His legs ached as he ran and ran towards the light, but there was _only_ darkness now.

 

Of course, this imagery only existed metaphorically. In last desperate hopes, Oikawa was completely in denial. But alas, the harsh reality was inevitable. With trembling legs and fingers, and a dry mouth caused by his anxiety to match, Oikawa spoke with a broken voice and an evident facade of confidence.

 

“Y-You are my--”

 

“ _Soulmate_ ,”  She finished, and her face lit up with an unexplainable expression of pure joy. Her response caused Oikawa’s eyes to widen impossibly huge, and his eyes followed the direction of her _lovesick_ gaze.

 

He felt his heart drop and only one word repeated itself continuously in his mind like a mantra.

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can’t be-- **Anyone but him.**_

 

***

With destined partners and promised love, where joy existed more than sorrow, the world was almost perfect. But alas, the idea of attaining perfection itself is a flaw, because for everyone that got their ‘ _happily ever after_ ,’ there were those who got nothing. They were the ‘flaws’ who ruined the chance of obtaining perfection, and so, they were treated like anyone else who is different from the norm is treated: like trash; they were outcasted.

 

[Name] [Surname] was a _slight_ above average type of person. She was pretty enough that she received her fair and share of admiration once in awhile. But, she was not overwhelmingly beautiful that people would willing kiss the floor she walked on. She was smart enough that she passed her classes with grades which weren’t the best, but not the worst either. She was in the middle and slightly above, nothing extraordinary.

 

However, there were two aspects of her which separated her as an individual from the crowd. These aspects were her eyes and her heart.

 

She viewed the world with eyes that held a certain curiosity towards everything and anything. They held an _impossible_ amount of honesty that when one made eye-contact with her, her eyes seemed to be the window to her very soul. It was as if she was an innocent child who was ignorant to the sickness of the world, and with that ignorance, came a bliss and she wore her heart on her sleeve.

 

[Name] [Surname], they said was the proof that angels without wings actually existed. She was _utterly_ kind and sweet.

 

“Your soulmate will be so lucky to have someone as sweet as you by their side.”

 

“You’re such a nice person, I don’t see how you could ever disappoint your soulmate. You shouldn’t worry so much.”

 

“You know, if somewhere out there, a world without soulmates existed and we could choose who we loved, I’d definitely pick you [Last Name],” and _so on_. These were the things that [Name] often heard from her friends and her classmates. Needless to say, hearing such sweet and nice words from the people around her provided her with the reassurance she needed for the insecurities that plagued her. Such insecurities were: _what if I’m not pretty enough for them? What if I disappoint them? What if I make a bad impression?_

 

Out of all the insecurities and ‘what could go wrong’ scenario, the one she had not even _anticipated_ , became the reality.

 

Almost as if this was an anime where the new school year which initiated during spring, promised signs of a dramatic but a destined love story; the skies were a bright baby blue, the sun shone brightly, the cherry blossoms were bloomed, and some of the already dead petals littered the footpath beneath them; [Name] had found the **one**.

 

His short and dark spiky hair was swayed gently by the wind as it brushed through them. He stood tall with a stoic expression on his face. However, simultaneously, he carried a certain level of seriousness and maturity which made him _so damn attractive_. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and his breathing was slightly ragged. This was probably because he had ran here, _just like her_ , to be on time on the first day of their final school year.

 

Instantly, [Name] felt a sensation, as if an otherworldly power beyond her control was pulling her towards him; she was smittened.

 

And in that moment, the black and white world she had known her entire life, started to morph into a new world of colours, causing her eyes to widen in awe, and she gasped in surprise.

 

She was oblivious to the love-filled gaze the brunet next to _her_ soulmate was directing at her.

 

Although she saw and heard everything around her, she was tuned out, focusing _only_ on the handsome man before her. That’s why, when she noticed the brunet next to him speak to her, his words fell on deaf ears. And after her, ‘ _I beg your pardon?_ ’ he repeated himself. But, once again, his words did not register in her mind. Sp, she spoke without thinking, and interrupted him.

 

“Soulmate,” She began, and her words captured both of the male’s attention.

 

[Name] felt her cheeks redden when _her_ soulmate, Iwaizumi Hajime, looked at her.

 

“Y-You’re my soulmate,” She stammered shyly, as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

There were two reactions: one from Oikawa, who froze in surprise, and the other from Iwaizumi, whom’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi said, with an extreme puzzled look on his face.

 

His lack of enthusiasm towards meeting his soulmate, and the clear confusion, caused [Name] to freeze. Her heart began to beat faster and suddenly, she was aware of the reality which was _much, much, MUCH_ ** _more_** terrifying than the nightmares that haunted her.

 

She gulped and her fingers twitched in anxiousness.

 

“D-Don’t you see the colours?” She asked, giving him a strained smile.

 

“I, um… No?” Iwaizumi replied, as he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His response caused Oikawa’s mouth to open in surprise, and [Name]’s breath get stuck in her throat.

 

Then slowly, [Name] turned her head towards the brunet who had attempted to speak to her.

 

[E/c] eyes met chocolate brown ones, and the emotions that they conveyed were _completely identical_.

 

Finally, Oikawa’s words rung in [Name]’s mind.

 

_“I found you,” He said, his eyes widening as if he had just discovered the best part of his life. “You’re my soulmate.”_

 

And just like that, realization sunk in and [Name] realized what she was.

 

_Just like Oikawa Tooru, who she seemingly belonged to but did not belong to her, she was a piece of trash._

 

***

 

_**I belong to you, but you belong to him…** _

 

With destined partners and promised love, where joy existed more than sorrow, the world was almost perfect. But alas, the idea of attaining perfection itself is a flaw, because for everyone that got their ‘ _happily ever after,_ ’ there were those who got nothing. They were the ‘flaws’ who ruined the chance of obtaining perfection, and so, they were treated like anyone else who is different from the norm is treated: like trash; they were outcasted. And although they were perceived as broken beings by the rest of the world, to each other, they were an impeccable imperfections.

 

And although fate works in the most twisted and cruelest ways, sometimes, these most _twisted and cruelest ways_ create the path with the best outcome.

 

As [Name] and Oikawa walked through the hallways of Aoba Jousai High, they heard themselves in forms of whispers and gossip.

 

_“Isn’t Iwaizumi her soulmate though?”_

_“I heard that she’s a piece of trash and Oikawa took pity on her.”_

_“Really? I swore that it’s the other way around.”_ and _so on_.

 

Insecurities plagued her, and [Name] loosened _her_ grip on Oikawa’s hands, ready to withdraw it. However, as soon as her grip had loosened, Oikawa’s grip had tightened, which would not only prevent her from withdrawing her hand, but also snapped her out her thoughts, and she turned her head to him.

 

[E/c] eyes met chocolate brown ones, and without the need of words, they conversed.

 

 _Ignore them, their words don’t matter_ , He seemed to be saying, and his grip tightened. _You belong to me and nothing can change that. I know it hurts, we are the same, but our love cannot be defined by them. The only ones who get a say in this matter is You & I. So, please, for your sake and mine, don’t let go. _

 

[Name]’s lips quivered and she blinked away the tears which threatened to fall down her face.

 

Then, with at much strength as she could muster, she returned Oikawa’s tight grip on her hand, with her own.

 

 _I won’t_ , Her eyes replied, and she gave him a smile which was filled with love, the love she had _only_ for _him_.

 

_**...He belongs to someone else, so with nowhere to go,** _

_**we, the broken beings, belong together.** _


	3. i have you, it'll be fine

It was quiet. In the dark abyss of the room, the light of the small television screen flickered, and a long forgotten film played without any sounds. The curtains which would’ve been drawn by normal and sane people, were left pulled open like they had been  during the day. This meant that rays of street lights peaked through the curtains and onto the floor of the room. Beside the king single bed in the room, there was a bedside table. On top of that bedside table laid a phone. The phone’s light  was radiating on the brightest screen setting and notes of strummed guitars, and piano, in the form of lofi hip hop genre music, played softly. On her bed, [Name] laid on her back as she stared at the ceiling of her dark room with wide eyes. Her arms were settled on her stomach and her fingers were interwoven together.  

 

She looked like a dead body in a coffin whom’s eyes were open and uncomfortable and creepy to stare at.

 

Her friend, Oikawa Tooru, laid beside her. He laid on his left side, facing her. His left arm was underneath his head, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. He was in perfect tranquility, finding solace in the peace which surrounded them. He was the exact opposite to how the female beside him felt.

 

For the next few moments, they laid still in silence as they had been so far. Then, the silence seemed to be shattered without any words or the introduction of any new sounds. All it took for the silence to disappear was a glance.

 

Momentarily, [Name]’s eyes flickered towards Oikawa before they shifted back to the ceiling above their heads.

 

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and became fixated on [Name] in an intense gaze.

 

She ignored his gaze.

 

For the next few moments, they stayed like that; Oikawa stared at [Name], and she stared at the ceiling above their heads.

 

It was silent, _literally,_ because nothing was said or being done. However, both of them knew that since her mere glance, silence had fled from their fingertips and now, it was merely a fleeting dream.

 

Their eyes spoke in the lengths of millions. But, when it came down to it, it was summarized in a few words.

 

“[Name]?” Oikawa said.

 

The [h/c] female did not fail to notice how there was no suffix attached to her name; or the fact that his voice was deep and calming instead of his usual awfully cheery one. The best way to describe it was that if the saying _‘the calm before the storm’_ had a certain note or a pitch attached to it, his voice in the moment, would be it.

 

[Name] knew that there was no use in dancing around the truth. After all, Oikawa was _disgustingly_ observant.

 

So, she did what they always did when they were alone together; let it loose, and speak only the truth.

 

“Is it worth it, Tooru?” [Name] asked, her voice etched with desperation.

 

Oikawa did not need to think twice about his answer. Gently, he slid his right hand along [Name]’s left arm, before he grasped her hand with his.

 

He intertwined their fingers together and squeezed her hand softly in reassurance.

 

“Yes,” Oikawa said simply, causing a bitter-sweet smile to appear on [Name]’s lips.

 

[Name] tightened her grip on Oikawa’s hand, knowing with certainty that as long she had him, she would be fine.

 

“Thank you,” She said, and the silence commenced once again. Only this time, it was a serene solace for them both.


	4. A Breath Of Fresh Air

_Anxiety._

 

That was the one simple word which summarized his entire condition.  Albeit it being a simple single word, it came with many things: causes, symptoms, unexplainable consequences, erratic emotions, and lastly, levels.

_“How bad was it?”_

_“Rate it from 1-10. 1 being the lowest as if someone pinched you, and 10 being an unbearable amount of pain.”_

_What did that even mean?_

_How was he suppose to determine his pain?_ His head was already a filthy mess of suffocating thoughts and the big ‘ _what ifs_ ’ that it felt like if he thought about anything else, he would just _break_. He did not want to think about the answer because he knew the pressure would get to him. And yet, the lack of responsiveness from his part, while seemingly countless of eyes peered at him awaiting a response, also caused him to feel pressure.  

 

_He did not know what to do. What should he do? He did not know, he did not know. He did not want to think about it but he had to if not now, then later._

_Everything hurt. It hurt to think, it hurt to feel, it hurt to breath, and it hurt to exist._

 

His chest felt tight as if vines were wrapped around his heart constricting its movements. With each passing second, with each beat after the other, the vines seemed to be become tighter and tighter to cut off the circulation of his blood, and suffocate him. He felt his heart pound loudly against the confinements of his chest, and in his ear. His breathing heaved and his fingers trembled; the back of his neck, his palms, and other various parts of his body felt awfully sweaty despite the fact that he had showered and was currently under an air con.

 

Everything felt like a heavy brick which weighed down his mind. But despite it’s weight, one thought was the loudest and the clearest: _he didn’t want to bear the pain of existing anymore._

 

Maybe it was because he knew she was his solace in every moment, or maybe because she had experienced what he felt to a worse extent -- the reason was unclear.

 

But, his thoughts were clear to her, as if   _Oikawa Tooru_ was her favourite book that she had read back and forth _at least_ fifty times, and therefore, knew every nook and cranny of. She was immersed by every part of him, and she knew every part of him.

 

He felt her intertwine their fingers together and she kicked in like a drug.

 

She transferred her warmth and love to him, and the grey skies began to disappear, the vines loosened their grip, and he saw a ray of sunshine, a cliche symbol of hope, peak through.

 

She wrapped an arm around him tightly and securely as if she become the pillar to support him and prevent his walls -- himself, from breaking. Her embrace was assertive.

 

And then, she spoke; her words being the oxygen he needed to pull through.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Tooru,” She said, tightening her grip around him. “You are going to be okay.”

 

And then, for what seemed like in the longest time, Tooru vanquished his anxiety for once, and took a long awaited and needed _breath of fresh air_ , knowing that if not today, but someday, he _truly would be okay_.

 

And who knows? Maybe then, he could learn to be her solace in every moment too.


	5. Summer Naps

Everything was bright -- from the baby blue skies which were a sanctuary to the white, cotton candy clouds that were floating in mid-air, to the small, benevolent leaves that hung off tree branches, and the dried grass coated in dirt which was a chartreuse green. Daisy weeds in the colours of yellow and white were blossomed in the yards of many homes. Due to this, countless numbers of bugs swarmed the great outdoors. It was the prime time for the sun, as the said star enveloped everything it could reach, underneath its sunlight. The air was humid, and it was HOT. It was so hot in fact, that if one was not underneath a fan, or an aircon, they would begin to sweat buckets simply by sitting.

 

The summer weather and plants were beautiful. However, the heat, and sweat that formed from doing the littlest of activities was absolutely disgusting. For this reason, [Name] was simply content with what she was doing. She was lying on her stomach wearing a  half-sleeve cotton top, and shorts, napping underneath her electric fan’s coldness, with a soft blanket draped over the bottom half of just _one_ leg.

 

It was perfect.

 

At least, it was until her ~~boyfriend~~ devil, had _loudly_ barged into her room, obnoxiously ignored that she was _trying_ to sleep, and threw himself over her.

 

“[Name]-chan~,” Oikawa cooed, and he pecked her cheek as a form of greeting.

 

“How could you sleep without inviting me into you bed, hm~?” He said with a hum, as he poked her in the stomach.

 

[Name] yelped, as she, with _all_ of her strength, pushed Oikawa off herself, so he ended up falling behind her in the ‘big spoon’ position.

 

“How could you be a jerk and wake me up?!” [Name] screeched, and she turned herself over, so she was facing Tooru.

 

He pouted.

 

“You weren’t _really_ ‘sleeping.’ And, don’t answer my question with another question!” He whined, and scowled at her.

 

[Name]’s eyebrow twitched and she pinched Oikawa’s cheek, which caused him to wince.

 

“I didn’t invite you because I know you would find your way to me anyway. Like a small loyal puppy always excitedly following its owner,” [Name] said, as she wrapped her arms around Oikawa, and snuggled against him.

 

Oikawa grinned as he also wrapped his arms around [Name], bringing her body as close to his as possible.

 

“So, my love is pure as a puppy’s~?” He suggested chirply, burying his head in [Name]’s neck. She hummed sleepily, and she kissed the top of Oikawa’s head.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just sleep now,” She murmured, and they both drifted into their afternoon slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Forty minutes, or so, had passed by when [Name] slurred awake from her sleep because she felt _very_ uncomfortable and her back was extremely sore. She sat up, and grudgingly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, as her gaze shifted upwards to her right.

 

She blinked when she saw her bed, and Oikawa at the very edge of it, sleeping soundlessly.  Then, she looked downwards at herself, to see the wooden floor instead of her pink bed sheets.

 

She blinked once, twice, and thrice. Then, suddenly, the fact that Oikawa had pushed her off the bed, and onto the floor during their sleep, and had hogged the entire bed for himself, sunk in. Veins of anger appeared on [Name]’s face.

 

“oiKAWA YOU DOG,” She screeched bolting up, and she ripped her blanket off Oikawa, who was awaken shook by the abhorrent yelling.

 

“I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND,” [Name] screamed, pouncing on him, and the brunet, still half-asleep in all his glory, screamed in fear.

 

That day, Oikawa learned that he would rather deal with an army of Iwaizumi’s stomping on his face in the dirt, rather than deal with one angry [Name].

 

RIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be a little bad because I'm very rusty in writing. I haven't written in a long time, and I'm very short on ideas. This was such a forced plot out of mind you have no idea lol. Also, yes it's based on a summer theme because my country is heading into summer. 
> 
> That's all. Happy reading, everyone!


	6. Threads Of Fate

**_Writing Prompt:_ ** _They’ve been reincarnated as lovers hundreds of times over the centuries. The problem: he remembers them all, but she doesn’t._

* * *

 

**_December 4th 2017_ **

 

It was cold. Chilly invisible icicles hung in the atmosphere, making the outside feel like an air-conned room during summer, that was a bit too cold, and required its inhabitants to wear a light cardigan. Only, in the present moment, everyone wore layers of jackets and trench coats, with mittens on their hands, scarves wrapped around their neck, and a cardboard cup of coffee held in their grips, hoping that the heat of it’s contents would transfer to them. When someone exhaled, their breath would be visible as a huff of air due to the cold. The sun was suspended high in the sky, but it was not harsh on the eyes. The small amount of warmth radiating from the sun shone on the white blankets of snow which engulfed the premises. And for the cold ones out there, the warmth of the sun was like a tight soft embrace from a loved one during a stormy night.

 

Within the shivering crowd of people, there was a face that stood out. A man with beige skin, and soft curly coffee brown hair stood tall. The colour of his eyes corresponded with the hue of his hair, and coating of pink was spread across his nose and cheeks due to the coldness of december winter. He was a sight to see with his attractive facial features, thin yet lean build, and his beautiful and unjustly long eyelashes; many passersby turned to stare at him.

 

He was wearing a long black trench coat, brown khaki pants, and black leather shoes. As a man who was on a mission, Oikawa’s sights were set on one thing. Well, rather, _someone_. For this reason, anything and anyone else who was not of importance to him during his quest, was just part of the hazy background of insignificance.

 

All that matter was _him_ and _her_.

 

In parts of flashbacks, and in recollections of memories; he recalled it in bits like jigsaw puzzles, in which a few puzzles were missing, but he had enough to comprehend the whole picture. In different eras, and in different circumstances, he remembered all their meetings--the joyous laughter, and a few bittersweet memories. It was enough to know that they were meant to be. Whether soulmates unknowingly existed in this universe and were brought together by fate, and whether others could also recall the fragments of their past lives; Oikawa did not know. Particularly, he did not care either. For him, one being was always the same, and one thing was always consistent during their incarnations; _him, her, and their love._

 

And in this new life, which had just begun for them, the time of their meeting was closing.

 

Their reincarnated love was both a blessing and yet a curse.

 

Inevitably, their fates would intertwine to connect them. But at each starting point, everything reset; their lives, their journey of experiences, emotions, and memories.

 

Well, everything reset for _her._

 

Each life offered her a new beginning. Same experiences would enthrall her, and feel absolutely new to her. Oikawa knew that with each new life he was granted, he always had, and always would do his best to offer her a new type of love which was different from their past.

 

However, despite the similarities, or the lack of ‘new’ for him, Oikawa loved every part of it.

 

It was the familiar warmth of her embrace that was his home, and her bright eyes which always lit up with her sweet smiles that to this day, made him weak to the knees. It was the different reaction each time to the same pick up line, the curiosity of ‘what’s next,’ that made him pursue her. And knowing that each time and in each life, she was meant to be his, and he would be the one to receive her endless love, he could not help but want to be with her as soon as he could.

 

It was the same but yet so beautifully and insignificantly different.

 

With the cold nipping at the bare skin of his face, Oikawa entered a cafe.

 

It was quiet and the rich aroma of the caffeine was comforting. He ordered a white latte, and received his order. Then, being lost in his thoughts, he mindlessly turned towards the exit, only to _harshly_ bump into the person behind him.

 

He inwardly cursed at the pain, and then silently thanked the heavens that his coffee had not spilt on the victim, who was unfortunate enough to bump into him.

 

“I’m sorry--” He began apologizing, but halted midway through.

 

His eyes widened in surprise.

 

Sunlight peeked from the top windows of the cafe and shone upon [h/c] hair, causing some strands to appear a lighter shade of its colour than it actually was. Wide, frightened, and shook [e/c] eyes glistened with surprise, and stared at Oikawa.

 

Her mouth was opened wide, but no words were uttered.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Oikawa began stuttering, his cheeks being tinted red.

 

All the memories of them from their past life, all the imagined scenarios of how they would meet this time, and practiced lines and introductions vanished from the depths of his mind. His mind was a blank and the only thing he could focus on were the brimming lively irises which had captured his heart countless of times.

 

_The threads of their fate intertwined once more; and so, the cycle of their love begins anew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really random lol. I'm sorry if it makes no sense, or I was unclear about the message I was trying to convey. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this though!
> 
> I would love to read about your thoughts or any constructive feedback. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	7. Take A Deep Breath

“Tooru,” She breathed, as her voice shook in a very minute form of a whimper. She dug her head in his shoulder, and tightened the grip of her embrace. Her bottom lip trembled, which caused [Name] to bite her lip harshly in order to cease its movements. While she successfully managed to prevent the trembling in her lips, she failed to confine the shaking of her shoulders, and of the rest of her body. Her throat was dry and it burned; it was agonizing. Meanwhile, she continued to try and make herself as small as possible, by curling in a strange fetus position, and she buried herself in Oikawa as much as she was physically able to.

 

As her anxiety caved at the depths of her being, making her to be nothing but a mess, Oikawa had his arms wrapped around [Name] tightly, and firmly. He was leaning against the couch’s arm, with [Name] sitting in between his legs, and curling into him. Around their huddling form, there was a blanket wrapped around them. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and softly hushed her, in a comforting way. Often, he would lay long and loving kisses everywhere: the side of her hair, in the space between her collarbone and the nape of her neck, her cheek, and at the corner of her lips; he would continuously kiss her, hoping his love would seep into her.

 

The more she confided in him, the tighter his grip become. It was not tight so he would suffocate her. It was firm, and filled with strength, he mustered for her. It was the same as when [Name] would hug him as tightly as her body would allow her to, to assure him that if he did not have the strength, then for now, _she_ would carry _all_ the weight. _He_ would _always_ be there for her. _They_ would always _support_ each other. That was their thing. While they offered tender love and delicate words to each other when needed, sometimes, words offered nothing. All that someone needed was just a presence of another person, to let them know that _yes, everything would be okay._ And more often than not, with [Name] and Oikawa, this was expressed in the forms of tight hugs, and soft kisses.

 

“It’s really hard Tooru,” [Name] began, whimpering. Her words were murmured out in bare incoherent whispers since her face was buried in Oikawa’s clothes. However, Oikawa had accustomed to [Name]’s tactics a long time, so he perfectly understood her otherwise incomprehensible words. She clutched the material of his shirt, as her eyebrows furrowed in anger -- the anger and enmity she held towards herself.

 

“I feel so worthless. Everything is just too much. I don’t want to live like this anymore Tooru. No matter what I do, it just always circles back to this never ending hollowness and bleakness,” [Name] whimpered, and a sob left her lips. Oikawa, who patiently listened to [Name] vent, kissed the top of her head, as he ran his hand up and down her back reassuringly.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” [Name] confessed, and her words were a fusion of the feelings frustration and hopelessness.

 

Taking that as his cue to speak, Oikawa gently wiped away the tears that was rolling down [Name]’s cheeks, before he spoke.

 

“Take a deep breath,” Oikawa said, inhaling and exhaling deeply, to demonstrate what he wanted her to do.

 

[Name] watched him with tear-filled eyes. A harsh sob threatened to break out of her mouth, however, it did not as she mentally disciplined her mind, and focused on Oikawa. She did as she was told.

 

“And repeat it a few times with me,” He said, inhaling and exhaling a few times, with [Name] following his lead.

 

Moments later, after their breathing session came to an end, Oikawa had loosened his grip on [Name], pushed her off of him,  and forced her to sit up, so he could gaze at her. She was no longer whimpering, or felt overwhelmed to the point where her entire body was trembling.

 

Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, and her skin seemed a bit moisturized due to her tears. Other than that, she was calm, and somewhat back to her regular self.

 

Her eyes were glossed, her lips were slightly swollen, and redder due to her harsh bites.

 

She looked beautiful and _really_ kissable. Oikawa simply wanted to squash her cheeks with his hands, and passionately kiss her. However, he knew that as much as he _wanted_ to do that, now was not the time.

 

Awkwardly, Oikawa coughed in his elbow, and covered the bottom half of his face with his arm in order to hide his blooming blush.

 

“Drink,” He ordered, as he picked up the glass of water that laid on the table beside them, and held it out for [Name].

 

She frowned as she whined childishly.

 

“I’m not thirsty,” She said, folding her arms over her chest, and pouting like a stubborn child. At this, Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched, and she was _really_ pushing it.

 

“[Name]-chan~” Oikawa began, with his eyes closed, and lips pulled into a _gigantic_ smile feigned with innocence. His next spoken words were absolute, and dangerous.

 

“Drink or I’ll shove it in down your throat,” He said, opening his eyes to reveal that they were glazed.

 

Goosebumps appeared on the back of [Name]’s neck, and like a mindless rabbit, she instantly obeyed. She brought the glass to her lips, and gulped down the water in one go, before setting it aside on the table. Subsequently, she _refused_ to return her gaze to Oikawa, because she knew that if she glanced at him, he would just _know_ that he was right. As a result, he would get that certain _stupid_ grin on his face.

 

She could feel him staring daggers at the side of her face.

 

Her cheeks became enveloped in pink due to her embarrassment. She glanced at him, and as soon as their eyes met, she averted them away.

 

Her fingers twitched in anxiousness and so, she subsconciousnly  tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

“T-The w-water was n-nice,” She stammered, looking off to the side.

 

Oikawa smiled, as he leaned against the back of the couch on his elbow.

 

“Yeah,” He agreed.

 

The blush on [Name]’s face only spread further across her skin, as she finally looked at him again.

 

She smiled.

 

“Thanks,” She said, leaning towards his face, and pecking his lips.

 

“My pleasure,” Oikawa replied, before he grabbed [Name]’s arms as soon as she pulled away, and pulled her back, reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

 


	8. Play Your Cards Right

Presently, [Name] and Oikawa were resting in a cafe, indulging in a break from all the walking that they had done. They were sitting opposite each other on couches, with a table in between them, that was placed in one of the furthest corners of the cafe. The [h/c] female lazily leaned against the couch, and mindlessly sipped on her cold [favourite flavour] iced tea. Simultaneously, she stared down Oikawa, with a harsh glare, and an angry expression formed on her face.

 

Oikawa, who  _knew_ that [Name] was raging in anger and was trying to glare him to death, merely smiled sweetly. He wore an angelic and innocent expression. His elbows were on top of the table, and he held his phone in mid-air. His cold drink was sitting idly beside him, and he hummed joyfully. Oikawa was pretending to text on his phone, while in reality, he was recording [Name].

 

His lips threatened to twitch up in a smirk, but he forced it away, and continued feigning his happy-go-lucky facade.

 

_His plan was building up perfectly._

 

When they had initially entered the cafe, the waiters at the cafe ended up gawking at Oikawa due to his unjust godly beauty. However, once realizing that he was taken, they experienced an intense heartbreak for ten seconds. Subsequently, they stayed at the sidelines to admire his beauty, and while admiring his beauty, they realized the juxtaposition of his and [Name]’s moods; [Name] had dark aura radiating off her, and she wore a very terrifying look on her face. Meanwhile, Oikawa was nothing but sunshine, flowers, and bubbles.

 

They wondered, was it an  _‘opposites attract’_ sort of situation?

 

“[Name]-chan,” Oikawa began chirpily, as he continued to stare at her through the camera of his phone. “Anger makes you look hideous,” He remarked nonchalantly, and his smile  _almost_ turned into a smirk.

 

[Name], who was already a volcano on the edge of eruption, growled, and subconsciously, she nearly crushed her drink in her hand due to her anger.

 

She pulled away her drink from her lips, and swallowed the remains of her beverage down her throat. She narrowed her eyes at Oikawa, and gritted her teeth.

 

“Why are being so awful?!”  She snapped, and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. And as if to rile her up even more, in response, Oikawa tilted his head cutely, and blinked ‘innocently.’

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, and pouted. He knew  _exactly_ what she meant.

 

At his inquiry, [Name]’s eyes widened in disbelief. Her eyebrow twitched, and she scoffed.

 

“You seriously don’t know?!” She hissed, scowling at him.

 

Oikawa grinned.

 

“Nope,” He responded, popping the ‘p.’

 

[Name] huffed in anger, before she started listing off the things that Oikawa did to get her in the mood that she was in.

 

“Well, let’s see, you ate all of my fries when I gave them to you to hold while I tried on some clothes. And then, after having the NERVE to do that, you proceeded to  _ **rudely**  _point out that not  _few!_ But, ALL the clothes I tried on, I ‘looked absolutely hideous’ in them. This was the same thing you said to me in every single shop we went to. I know I’m not that attractive, and you’re out of league, but you didn’t have to be such an ass about it. If I’m really  _that_ unappealing, I would appreciate it if you didn’t resort to such petty tactics to put me down, and just get this done and over with,” [Name] snapped, as she turned her head away from Oikawa, and her bottom lip began to quiver.  

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to reply. However, he was not able to form a sentence. He had noticed when [Name]’s anger morphed into sorrow, and the moment her insecurities began plaguing her. She hugged herself with one arm, in an attempt to put up a shield which would protect her from Oikawa’s harsh words. The said male felt guilt enveloping him, after he realized that he  ~~had~~   _may_ have gone  _too_ far to have his fun.

 

He bit his lip in thought, and decided on just  _one_ more push, and that would be it.

 

He settled his phone on the table at a specific angle, before he gently grabbed [Name]’s hand that was still on the table, and intertwined their fingers together. He brushed his thumb on [Name]’s hand soothingly, which made her avert her eyes at him meekly.

 

“Personally, I think all clothes look ugly on you,” He began, and a look of hurt flashed in [Name]’s eyes. On an instinct response, she tried to pull away from Oikawa, but he gripped her hand firmly.

 

Momentarily, his  eyes flickered to the screen of his phone to assure that everything was being recorded in order to capture the  _right_ moment. He smirked slyly, and then, he pulled on [Name]’s arm, causing her to yelp in surprise, as she toppled awkwardly on the table.

 

He leaned down, right beside her ear. His breath fanned it, which caused jitters of excitement to run through her.

 

“I think all clothes look ugly on you because I think you look the best when you’re wearing nothing,” He whispered smoothly, and the biggest shit-eating grin appeared on his face.

 

In response, [Name] froze. This is because it took her a  few seconds to realize the implication behind Oikawa’s words. And when she did, her face exploded in a dark hue of red. The shock from the unexpected turn of events caused [Name] to fall back on the couch, and she mindlessly stared into space, as steam came out of her ears.

 

Feeling  _more_ than satisfied with her reaction, Oikawa grabbed his phone, and stopped his recording. He began replaying the moment when [Name]’s shock began, and with his shit-eating grin still in place, he knew he was  _never_ going to let [Name] forget this moment.


	9. Love From Afar

She was in love with him. 

 

She had been for years. 

 

She was with him since childhood, and she had watched every moment that  _ really  _ mattered--the moments where there was no facade to conceal his emotions--the moments where the true emotions of Oikawa Tooru shown through. 

 

For most of her life, [Name] was nothing but a background character, an unnoticeable and faceless person. She was always part of the shadows, gazing up high at the burning, and almost blinding sun in desperate hopes that a part of it would shine on her, and expose her to its warmth and light. In this case, the sun was Oikawa Tooru. 

 

She recalled when they were in kindergarten; she was hiding behind the giant sand castle that she had built, and she was was observing the a group of loud boys that were causing a ruckus. They were playing pirates. When the small [Name] of that time caught sight of a small brunet, her innocent and big childish eyes had widened slightly. He was dressed in a lilac purple shirt, and dark green shorts that looked really hideous with the pretty shirt. His outfit was NOT cute, however, the boy was. His beige brown eyes were beaming with joy and he was laughing without a care in the world. He was cute, and looking at him made the five-years-old [Name]’s heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks to become pink. 

 

That was the moment of her first crush. 

 

From that point, unbeknownst to Oikawa Tooru, him and [Name] transitioned into the same primary school. Between them, nothing really happened. Oikawa and [Name] shared a few classes in some years, and as a npc, she watched him as he made new friends, and began to fall in love with his new profound passion -- volleyball. Endlessly, she wished she could befriend him and play with him. And that is all she did -- wish. Nothing really happened, except for that one event where he defended her from a group of bullies. He was the  _ only  _ one who stood up for her. Although, this was really by an accident, [Name] still held onto it. 

 

After defending her, he had held his hand out to her, and gave her a very sweet smile. The burning sun that was blinding her, Oikawa’s big head shielded her eyes from its rays. That moment was a cliche out of a cheesy film; the sun acted as his soft backlighting which made him look angelic. [Name]’s eyes were wide, and a few dry tears stained her cheeks. A blush began to spread across her face, and she felt butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach. Shyly, she grabbed his hand and he helped her up. 

 

“I hope you’re okay,” He said, and he looked at her with worried eyes. 

 

[Name] opened her mouth to reply, however before she could, one of Oikawa’s friends, called out to him from a distance. 

 

“Uh, sorry I have to go! But don’t be afraid of anything, okay?” He said smiling, before he waved at her, and ran off. 

 

His words engraved themselves deeply in [Name]’s heart, and without uttering a single word, she waved at him. 

 

In that moment, [Name]’s heart skipped not one, but a few times. Her crush had manifested into a  _ liking.  _

  
  


[Name] held onto the words that Oikawa had told her:  _ don’t be afraid of anything.  _ These words inspired her to be courageous and by the time junior high came around, she was determined to befriend him, and break out of her shy shell. She had signed up to become the manager of Kitagawa Daiichi’s boys volleyball team. The players were excited to have a  _ cute _ girl manager, and were instantly befriending her. Amongst them, Oikawa also introduced himself to her, and it  _ stung  _ because he treated her as if that was the first time they had met. However, [Name] forced herself to get over it quickly, and focused on the present instead. She planned to give it her all. But unfortunately, life had other plans. 

 

Due to the crisis in her personal life, she could barely attend any of her team’s practices and help them. Her presence was rare enough that they might as well have had no manager at all. However, she did successfully make it to some, and those practices were the moments she would never forget. 

 

It was Oikawa Tooru. His facade was dropped and his publicity was stripped away. The moment was raw and filled with just  _ so  _ much. Sweat dripped from his forehead, as he was hunched over and leaning against his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were focused on one spot in so much concentration that they appeared to be lifeless. [Name]’s eyes widened, and her breath almost left her in amazement when Oikawa grabbed another ball, tossed it up high, and jumped to serve it  _ really  _ accurately. However, just as the brunet landed on his feet, he screamed out in pain, and fell to his knees. This snapped [Name] out of her trance, and she gasped in surprise, and rushed over to Oikawa’s fallen form in order to help him. 

 

He cried out in pain and tried to pull away from [Name]’s grip. However, the [h/c] female kept a stern grip on him. She had one of his arms slung over her shoulders, and she had wrapped an arm around his waist in order to support his weight. However, Oikawa was much larger and heavier than her, so she found it to be extremely difficult to help him stand. That was until another person supported Oikawa’s other side, and they were much more stronger than [Name]. With their help, they manage to successfully share Oikawa’s weight, and help him up. 

 

“Thanks,” [Name] said, and her eyes flickered to see that it was Iwaizumi Hajime who had helped her. 

 

The male nodded at her in acknowledgement. 

 

“I should be saying that to you,” He said bluntly, before his gaze shifted to Oikawa, who was silently crying. Iwaizumi felt his chest clench in a mixture of emotions. He felt remorse and sympathy for Oikawa but, his strongest emotion was anger. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” He barked, and his eyebrows furrowed in fury. He, and [Name] began to lead Oikawa outside the gym. The [h/c] female kept quiet and silently listened as Iwaizumi Hajime bellowed in anger at Oikawa’s idiocy out of concern for him. 

 

He was caring, and [Name] noticed that for him to get away with screaming at Oikawa’s face, no matter how right he might’ve been, they had to be close. 

 

It made her want to be that close to Oikawa too. However, on that day, the most important thing that [Name] learned was the type of person that Oikawa Tooru was. He was extremely passionate and obsessive. He had a dream, a big, big dream and it may have been out of reach. However, he held onto it tightly to the point where he was willing to ruin himself over it. And if it was one thing that [Name] knew, it was that the bigger they dream, the greater the disappointment they would feel upon failure. This was inevitable because everyone strived to achieve some sort of ambitions, no matter how small they were. The only variable that a person can control is how  _ great  _ the disappointment would be, and how it would  _ impact  _ **_them_ ** . 

 

For someone as determined as Oikawa Tooru, who left little to no room for failure, who just poured and poured his entire being into one passion, there were two outcomes. Success would fulfill him, and failure would destroy him. 

 

Unluckily, he was left to be nothing but a broken shell. 

 

From a young age, [Name]’s mother drilled one  **very** important lesson in her head. She told her, “ _ you cannot play god. You can only  _ **_truly_ ** _ help someone, if they first help themselves. _ ”

 

Oikawa’s road did not lead to recovery. It lead to self-destruction. 

 

When Oikawa finally realized how [Name] felt for him, he approached her about it. His eyes were blank and yet they were filled with desperation. She read him like a book, and she knew that he had come to her in hopes to find a new light to obsess over. In this state of mind, he was not going to love her. He was going to destroy the both of them. He was nothing but a ticking time bomb. 

 

_ “I’m sorry,”  _ [Name] uttered, as she bowed, and tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks.  _ “I love you but I can’t let you hurt me. I’m sorry Oikawa, but I can’t accept your feelings.”  _

  
  



	10. Confessions

The skies were sombre and grey clouds were suspended in the sky. It was a bit past afternoon, and transitioning into evening. The premises were wet due to the heavy rain that had occured half an hour ago, and the dark clouds overcasted the premises so much, that it appeared to be nighttime. The strong winds howled and swatted against the tree branches, as noises of the thunder booming were heard loud and clear. It was evident that a storm was brewing, and it would occur soon, and not stop for a long time.

 

[Name], who was currently over at Oikawa’s place, sighed in disappointment when it started to rain, again.

 

“Looks like I’m stuck here for today,” She thought out-loud, as she took out her phone. “I better let my parents know,” She muttered to herself, as she started to write a text.

 

Oikawa, who had just finished taking a shower, stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his head, and falling onto his shoulders. It was evident that he had showered with boiling hot water because his light skin was flushed pink, and steamed entered his room as he stepped into it. He was dressed in black pajamas bottoms, and a black hoodie. While his hair was usually swept outwards, presently, it was down, and strands of his hair framed his face.

 

At the sight of his childhood friend, who was curled in blankets by the window with a cat beanie on her head, and a cat scarf wrapped around her neck, slightly shivering while texting, made him smile. She looked endearingly adorable, and he could not pass on the opportunity to tease her.

 

“[Name]-chan, you speak as if having a slumber party with me is an awful way to waste your time,” He whined childishly, as he carelessly threw the wet towel on his head onto his room’s floor. When he did this, [Name]’s face scrunched up in repulsion.

 

“Tooru, that’s disgusting. You’re going to have bacteria build up in your room,” She scolded.

 

Tooru simply shrugged, as he walked towards her, and plopped down beside her. He scooted until the sides of their bodies was flushed against one another, and pulled the blankets over himself. He laid his head on her shoulder, and looked at her phone’s screen to read the text she had sent to her parents.

 

“If your parents hadn’t known me since we were toddlers, they would be throwing a tantrum right now,” He said, flickering his eyes towards [Name], who rolled her eyes.

 

“They overreact too much. I mention one guy’s name and they start acting as if I’m going to run away at that very moment to elope with him. I dread the day I’m going to have introduce a boyfriend to them,” She said, scoffing.

 

Oikawa gave her a smile that was slightly strained, but mostly goofy.

 

“ _If_ you will ever get a boyfriend, amirite?” He said in mockery. In response, [Name] nudged him lightly.

 

“ _If_ I ever get a boyfriend, right. My crush would never like me back,” [Name] stated matter-of-factly, and sighed.

 

It took Oikawa few seconds to process her words, and when he did, his eyes widened. Right away, he began nagging [Name] for details.

 

“You have a crush?! Who is it? Do they go to our school? Oh my god, why did you not tell me sooner? Who’s your crush?” Oikawa pestered, as he began to shake [Name] for answers.

 

In annoyance, her eyebrow started to twitch. She tried to get a hold of Oikawa’s bony fingers and pinch them so that he would stop shaking her. But, she failed to do that, so instead, she roughly pushed him, causing him to yelp in surprise.

 

“Don’t just start shaking me. I didn’t tell you because it’s not a big deal. Just drop the subject, alright?” [Name] said, scowling at him.

 

In response, like the big baby he was, Oikawa groaned loudly.

 

“But [Naaame], that’s not fair! I always told you about my relationships! It’s only fair you tell me who you like,”  Oikawa whined, and pouted.

 

[Name]’s eye twitched. It was in moments like these where she questioned Oikawa’s IQ, and how someone so immature could look so raw and radiate a powerful and confidence aura during his games that intimidated his opponents.

 

“I never wanted to know about your two-week relationship in the first place. I’m not obligated to tell you. Just drop the subject Tooru,” [Name] snapped, and Oikawa shook his head.

 

“Noooo! It’s such a rare occurence, I need to know who claimed the heart of  _my_ [Name]-chan!” Oikawa responded, frowning.

 

“I’m not yours, and who I like is none of your business!” [Name] replied harshly, and Oikawa glared a her.

 

“It is too!” He snapped back, and [Name] scoffed.

 

“No it isn’t! Why do you care so much anyway?” [Name] asked, and Oikawa scowled at her.

 

“I don’t! I just want to know,” He said, and looked away from [Name]. The said girl frowned, before she sighed, and gently tangled her fingers in his hair. She ruffled it, and because Oikawa was facing away from her, she did not notice the pink that tinted his cheeks.

 

“You  _obviously_ do. Tell me, what’s the  _actual_ problem? You don’t get this worked up over nothing,” She said, and Oikawa groaned.

 

He covered his cheeks with his hands and mumbled something incoherently.

 

[Name] tilted herself sideways so she could look at Oikawa, which was difficult to do since he had covered his face. However, there was one thing that was very obvious; his entire face was burning red.

“What did you say?” [Name] asked, as she grabbed Oikawa’s hands, and tried to remove them off his face. They did not budge, until Oikawa gave up, and uncovered his scarlet face. He gazed at [Name] with a mixture of seriousness and nervousness etched in his caramel beige eyes.

 

“I said that if you don’t stop, I’m going to ruin everything our friendship,” He said, and tried to push her away from him. However, before he could, [Name] grabbed his hands, and intertwined their fingers together.

 

“And you will do that  _how?_ ” [Name] challenged, narrowing her eyes at him. The edge in her voice caused shivers to run down Oikawa’s back, as his gaze flickered to their intertwined fingers, to [Name]’s lips, and then to her eyes.

 

The nervousness in eyes and gestures vanished, and mischief, desire, and confidence glinted in his eyes.

 

“Are you challenging me, [Name]-chan?” Oikawa said, and raised an eyebrow. In response, [Name] smirked.

 

“I don’t know, am I?” She said, as she started to lean closer towards his face.

 

Oikawa gazed deeply in her eyes. There was no witty reply, as he let himself become lost in her gaze, and followed her lead. As a result, their lips connected in an awkward kiss.

 

Moments later, [Name] pulled away shyly, and they both heaved slightly; their cheeks were coated with blushes. They held their eye contact, and Oikawa grinned cheekily.

 

“So, about your crush--” He started, and [Name] flung a pillow at him.

 

“Don’t get trashy!” She barked, as she flung herself on top of him, and they engaged in a playful fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aaaaand that is a wrap! You & I is officially completed! I'm aware that this chapter has grammatical errors, that's because I haven't proof read it yet. I'll proof read it later, I just wanted to complete this story. I also know that is kind of a poorly written one-shot, but whatever. Anyway, I had fun writing this story. I'm just happy I finished it ^^ Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
